As Wedding Bells Ring
by justbeingjess
Summary: As Finnick and Annie's wedding wasn't in much detail in the book, here's my view on what it would have been like.


_**Authors Notes: Hey guys :) This is my second attempt at writing, so I'm sorry if it's bad or doesn't make sense! But hopefully my amazing beta 'Afterallthistime' has fixed that! Okay so this is my take on how Finnick and Annie's wedding actually happened, as it wasn't really in much detail in the books so, have fun! **_

***WARNING!* _Involves lots of cheese!_**

Nothing but tea lights illuminated the outdoor setting where the pink blossom that dangled from the trees started to fall. Chairs were set out in an orderly fashion in front of the archway where the couple would marry, with sprinkles of hearts and glitter scattered around the place. Desolate night skies, dotted with burning balls of fire enclosed the evening heat that roamed the air, whilst stone pillars stood staggered on each side of the cream isle; holding huge displays of lilies, tulips, and roses. A small, butter yellow flower sprung out of the arrangement, it was very different and stood out from the rest; it was a primrose. This particular decoration was especially suggested by Annie as a thank you to Prim for putting forward most ideas, although her personal preference to the flower also drove her motives.

A golden harp performed a soothing tune as guests started to arrive. Coin, Plutarch, Boggs, Johanna, Haymitch, Katniss, Gale and many more. They took their assigned seats, which were front row to get the best view, when members of district 13 started to flood in and take their places. A nervous Prim sat next to her sister, praying things would run smoothly, whilst pointed out all the little details about decoration no one would really notice unless they were told; as an anxious yet excited Finnick stood at the front of the the audience, waiting for his beloved to arrive.

He was wearing a fitted Tuxedo, with a simple white shirt and a slim black tie. Some classical black trousers with a pleat on each side were an addition to his outfit; but the signature primrose that attached to his blazer stood out, almost like it was a theme to the wedding. He waited nervously in his place; not moving at all. Until a well groomed, blond haired, blue eyed, dashing young man stood right before him. Peeta, Finnick's best man had arrived. He was dressed reciprocally to Finnick; white shirt, black tie with the signature primrose on his blazer, but the only difference was what filled Finnick's eyes, nervousness and anxiety; although these emotions were overtaken by his joy and happiness towards this day, towards Annie, towards his best man Peeta, towards everything to do with living. Finnick was ready to be happy, as he truly believed the he and Annie deserved it.

The carefully organised lights above reflected off the ice sculpture that slowly melted every minute that passed. Every second felt like a year for Finnick, waiting for Annie to arrive so they didn't have to be apart for one more moment; they were so in love with each other it was hard to imagine them not together. Their love was almost like a fairy tale, the beautiful girl and the masculine prince; and how they fell in love the moment their eyes met. How sparks didn't have to fly to show they both loved one another. It was a perfect romance, with a few twists and turns along the way, but nothing mattered, because on this day Finnick and Annie were finally declaring their love for each other, in front of the whole world.

Within seconds, the harp stopped playing its soothing tune, and proceeded with a new one. One that was familiar to the ear, the bridal music. Finnick's insides jumped all around his body, a silent squeal of nerves escaped his body as the reality of the day came to life. Finnick was getting married, to the love of his life. Finally, his dreams were coming true. The bridal music continued to play as all eyes were on Annie. Annie and her amazing dress.

Pure white fabric floated from the fitted hem line that was carefully sewed by hand. The strapless frock draped from her waist where the fabric was neatly gathered together to portray a pleated effect whilst little diamonds bejewelled the dress that shone under the moonlit sky. The floor length pleats were just scraping the ground, as the stunningly high heels Annie was wearing were hidden and unappreciated, which was an annoyance seen as the shoes were the most painful aspect of the outfit. The train of the dress was almost as long as the isle itself as Elizabeth and Rosemary, Annie's two little sisters and her bridesmaids entered just after Annie, carrying the trail of fabric that was left behind her.

The veil that covered her face was slightly opaque, which made it easier for Finnick to admire the beauty that stood before him. Both of their nerves started to elevate to dangerous levels as Annie moved closer and closer to the archway, and finally was face to face with Finnick.

They both shared a glance at each other and smiled nervously before quickly looking away, trying to focus on something to calm themselves down. Finnick was blown away by the beauty that would soon become his, reminding himself how lucky he was to fall in love with such a exquisite human being. There she was, dressed like a princess, and all he could think was why she chose him and how he didn't deserve her. But before he could consider anything else, her breathtaking eyes were now searching inside of Finnick's, trying to work out what was going through his confused head, why he was so scared...

Until the registrar began to speak and all went quiet. "Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair." Annie's heart began to race faster and faster, almost like their was a finish line waiting to be crossed. Memories of the past were asking for attention, but Annie tried to focus on the ones filled with joy and happiness. The gracefully long days with Finnick, sat in the meadow back in district 4. Lazing around and enjoying each others company; having picnics and watching the sunset. The thought of having that everyday astonished Annie, in a way that nothing had ever before, and for the first time in a long while, she was happy.

The ceremony proceeded with a few words for loved ones; Elizabeth, Peeta, Rosemary and Katniss. They all gave beautiful speeches about how in love the couple were, and how happy they were, but Katniss' speech stood out from all the rest.

"When I first met Finnick Odair, well I remember the first thing he ever said to me - and that was if I wanted a sugar cube. Yes, Mr Finnick Odair, famous, hunky, teenage heartthrob asked me if I wanted a sugar cube. My first impressions of Finnick were 'the charmer', he was the cocky one, always making remarks. He's still does, but the Finnick I know now is the most kind, genuine, selfless, amazing human being I will ever meet. He has always put what he believed in before anything, risking his own precious life to save others. Always soldiered on, no matter what happened; encourages everyone with disregard to his own needs. He is honestly the most extraordinary person that will ever live. And that is why Annie and Finnick make an amazing pair. They are both so selfless and courageous, they both carry on, no matter the circumstances, they are so in love with each other it's unbelievable. I am so happy to say that from this day, Annie and Finnick will live a long and happy life together. Congratulations to you both, you really deserve it."

Finnick's eyes were watering at this point. The kind words from Katniss really made him feel special. Annie was almost in tears too, as the guests roared in response to the heartfelt speech. Katniss didn't plan anything for this, as from past experience, she knew she was better unprepared. She was so overjoyed by this occasion, her best friend getting married to a beautiful young woman, and this really opened her eyes. She finally let loose and left the shell she cocooned herself in ever since the reaping of the 74th Hunger Games. She was the 'old Katniss' again. The one that had fun and smiled all the time, the one that laughed and cheered people up without even trying. Her bubbly personality only ever revealed itself when around Finnick, but the smile on her face seemed to grow and grow instead of shrinking at the first sign of hope; as maybe her luck had finally turned around. For today at least.

Gradually, the dance floor started to fill up, and Katniss thought it was safe to have a little dance. She danced with Beetee, and surprisingly Haymitch had asked for a dance too. But her eyes wandered to Prim, who was sat all alone on the opposite side of the room. She looked longingly at Katniss, trying to summon her over by mental tricks, but instead she left Haymitch and called Prim over to dance.

She gracefully hopped over and danced with her sister. She couldn't help but recall being back home, performing the little routine she and her sister used to showcase at little celebrations; they used to show off their moves to everyone and were the entertainment for the night. Prim always loved the attention, which gave her an idea...

Katniss left to get a drink, but was alerted by an impatient sister tugging at her dress. Prim educating Katniss on her splendid idea, but she rejected the idea completely. Only Prim gave the sweet, innocent eyes and she couldn't resist! After all, it was Prim.

Within seconds they started to perform an adapted version of the waltz - one which was suited for two girls. Then the pair performed which could only be specified as a salsa, although with less fancy stunts and tricks. The couple were in the middle of the floor, which made Katniss even more self conscious than usual, but things got even worse as the crowd started to clear. Thankfully for Katniss, Finnick came to the rescue when he stepped in and danced with Katniss, being the charmer she described him to be earlier that day. He lead her in a ballroom dance and they both chuckled to each other throughout the dance. Until Finnick left her to dance with Peeta and reunited with his bride.

As the festival came to a close, Finnick and Annie joined for the final dance of the night. The couple took centre stage, stealing the breaths of guests that witnessed the beauty of the newly weds, as they swayed to the music and shared long gazes into each other, dreaming of the future ahead. Candles started to burn out, guests began to leave, but still the couple stood gazing at one another, knowing that today was the start of an amazing future. The fairy tale had just begun...

And like all fairy tales, they lived happily ever after.

**Thank you so much for reading! :) Please review and check out my beta's fics too! They're awesome! Thank you! :)**


End file.
